


Through a Bakery Shop Window

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cas likes Dean back, Castiel has ADD, Castiel has OCD, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean finds Cas charming, Dean has Asperger's, Dean has OCD, Dean has social anxiety, Discussion of Asperger's, Fluff, M/M, Mention of autism, Sam admires Dean's strength, Sam encourages Dean to talk to Cas, Shy Dean, Socially Awkward Castiel, Sweet Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean passes a bakery every day on his way to work and it smells so good.  Through the window he catches glimpses of the man that works there.  Dark, messy hair and a bright smile intrigue Dean and he decides to break his usual routine and drag his brother in one Saturday for breakfast.  He didn't intend to even so much as see the man, let alone talk to him, but Sam is rather persuasive...</p><p>Day 6 Prompt:  Someone that fascinates you, and why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Bakery Shop Window

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I went a slightly different route with with Dean in this fic. In truth, I based him even more on me. I have Asperger's, high functioning, and I've had decades to learn social cues and learn how to be "normal". I'm still seen as quirky, overly talkative sometimes, and maybe a bit obsessed with certain topics, but usually I can pass as normal. Which personally I think is highly overrated, lol.
> 
> Anyway, the way I describe Dean's inability to talk to strangers? That's literally me. I have entire conversations in my head of what I would like to say, but my anxiety gets in the way and says "No friend, that is a terrible idea", and I end up just standing there. I like my routines, though I'm not quite as rigid about them as Dean is here. I have learned to change things up over the years. But going into new places? I don't often do that alone. I drag one of my kids with me or my best friend. 
> 
> So, my best friend, possibly the only person I know more introverted than me, she decided late last year that we needed to start getting out and meeting people. She has the ability that Sam has here to meet people and just strike up conversations, and I end up sitting there just watching her talk to the other people. It's not that I don't _want_ to join in, I am just usually not comfortable doing so unless a topic arises that catches my attention (I will happily talk about horror movies from now until the end of time), so she finds little ways to draw me into the conversations. I'm still quite socially awkward in that regards though. 
> 
> Funny story about what happens to me when random strangers walk up to me. So, we went to a bar to listen to music about 3 weeks back, and we were talking and laughing about work when the bassist for the band that had just ended their set started to walk past our table. He actually stopped, looked at me, did a double take and backed up and said hi. I literally froze mid laugh and made the most ridiculous looking derp face, I kid you not. My best friend of course burst out laughing. He tried to talk to her but she was laughing so hard at me that she couldn't find words, so he gave up and walked away, and I felt like an ass. She was still laughing at me for a week after that, lol. I do try though. I've met some great people over the internet and gotten to meet them in person which is a lot less stressful and awkward for me than meeting a complete stranger. And really, I'm not THAT strange (Hush you, Monijune!). Quirky, and hopefully friendly and funny once you get to know me. I just really wanted a character that reflected more of what I'm like.
> 
> Sometimes I still have a hard time interpreting jokes from seriousness, and I have ADD so I occasionally drift off, but otherwise I'm like everyone else. Just my mind lives in the gutter and I'm obsessed with SPN. But hey, if you all weren't the same way, you wouldn't be here reading all these stories! ;)

The man behind the counter with the messy, dark hair and bright smile was beautiful. He was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen in his entire life. If Dean were a braver man he would walk up to the man and tell him just how amazing he thought he was, but he wasn’t brave. In fact, he lacked any semblance of bravery, so all he could do was watch the man from a distance.

The man worked at a bakery that Dean had discovered quite by accident one afternoon on his way to work. It had taken him two weeks before he felt comfortable enough altering his morning routine to enter the place. Every day leading up to when he finally made the decision to go in, he would pause as he walked past to look in the window. Even seeing the man from this distance, Dean could see he was attractive, and he moved with a grace and elegance that he, himself wished he had. He’d often wonder what the man sounded like when he talked, or what that smile looked like up close. 

Dean didn’t like change and trying out a new bakery was a big step for him, but the delicious smells coming from within became impossible to resist, so on a Saturday afternoon, he called up his brother and asked him to accompany him in for breakfast. 

It was a combination bakery and café they realized once they had gone inside, and Dean found the place to be both warm and inviting. He followed Sam up to the counter where he looked over each of the items in the display case as his stomach rumbled.

“Do you want to order or should I?” Sam asked him. Dean eyed the man behind the counter for a moment before looking back at his brother.

“You do it.” 

Sam nodded. “Sure. Do you want a muffin or a donut?”

“I think I want one of those. What are they?” Dean directed the question at his brother rather than the man behind the counter.

“Are those tarts?” Sam asked the man.

“Yes, they are. We carry three varieties at this time of year: Cherry, raspberry, and peach.” The man replied.

“We’ll take two of the cherry. Also, I’d like an orange cranberry muffin and two cups of coffee. One black, one with cream and sugar.” Sam told him. The man smiled and rang the order up.

“For here or to go?” 

Sam looked to Dean for that answer.

“W-we can eat here.” Dean said loud enough for the man behind the counter to hear. His eyes darted around, seeking out the dark haired man but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He was a little disappointed by that. 

Dean handed money over to Sam to pay and they found a table by the window to sit and wait for their food and coffee to be brought out.

“How’s work?” Sam asked.

“It’s good. I worked on a Challenger last week. It was mint. I did a full tune up and oil change. Bobby said the owner shows the car and trusted us to do the work on it. He says it will bring in more work on the classics and get the shop’s name out there.” Dean replied, the excitement in his voice bringing a smile to his brother’s lips.

“Good! The shop does well but getting the name out there more, and especially with the classic cars is good. Are you still planning to show Baby in the car show this summer?” 

“Yes, I already signed up for it. I can’t wait.” Dean really was excited to show his car. He kept his ’67 Chevy Impala in pristine condition just so he could show her off each year.

“Hello, you’re order number forty two?” A deep, gravely voice asked. Dean startled and looked up to see the man he’d been practically fantasizing about for weeks now standing there with a small tray. He looked from Sam to Dean with a pleasant smile. Sam checked the number on their receipt.

“Yep, that’s us.” 

The man who’s nametag said ‘Cas’ set the tray down, his eyes drifting over to Dean a second time.

“T-thank you.” Dean said as he picked up one of the tarts and his coffee.

“You’re welcome.” Cas smiled a little brighter, giving Sam a polite nod before heading back behind the counter. Dean watched him leave.

“Dean?” 

He turned to look at his brother. “Hmm?”

“You’re staring awful hard. Do you want to talk to him?” Sam asked. Dean frowned and looked down at his cup of coffee.

“No, I can’t do that.” He grumbled. Sam sighed.

“Yes, you can. It’s ok to find people you can connect with, and you won’t know if you don’t try. How about this, if he comes over again, you find one nice thing to compliment him on. It’s easy and a good conversation opener. I’ve seen you flirt before, I know you can do it. I’m not saying you have to flirt with him if you don’t want to, but…I think he likes you too, if the way he was looking at you was any sort of indication.”

“You think so?” Dean asked.

“He keeps glancing over here at you, so yes.” Sam replied.

When Dean looked up again his gaze drifted over to the counter where he’d seen the man go. He could see Cas and the man that had rung them up talking. He hadn’t done more than glance at the man before, but now? Holy cow was the baker attractive! When Cas glanced in his direction and smiled Dean felt his heartbeat speed up. He immediately dropped his gaze to his food as he tried not to freak out.

“He looked at me!” He hissed at his brother. Sam chuckled and looked over at where Cas and the other man were still talking. He noticed the way Cas was still watching his brother in a not so subtle way.

“Oh yeah, dude’s interested in you.” 

“You think I could do it? I could maybe talk to him?” Dean wondered.

“Oh, absolutely, and turn on that Winchester charm that I know you can rock once you’re comfortable. He can’t stop staring at you. Must be those green eyes.” Sam teased. Dean rolled his eyes but he was grinning.

“Ok, whatever.”

Dean picked the little pastry up and took a bite. He chewed carefully, letting the flavors burst across his tongue. After a minute he swallowed and nodded. “This is really good. Usually I can taste the preservatives and when they’re only pretending to bake things fresh. These were not pre-made.” He declared as he finished the tart off.

“Good. I’ll have to find out if they use organic ingredients or not. In fact, I think I’ll ask now.”

Dean watched as Sam strode up to the counter, garnering the attention of the shorter man who turned to talk to him. He envied Sam’s ability to just start up a conversation with anyone. It wasn’t nearly as easy for Dean. Entire conversations would play through his head as he tried to work up the nerve to talk to a new person, and in the end he was usually left standing there, silent and unable to speak at all. It was…frustrating, to say the least. Cas was beautiful, so much so that Dean was certain he wouldn’t be able to just randomly start a conversation, as much as he wanted to. He wanted to talk to Cas though. He wanted to compliment him on his smile, on his blue eyes, on the delicious tart he had just served them. He’d never seen someone so…pretty before, if that was even the right word to use, but it felt as though there was an impenetrable wall between his brain and his tongue. The more he wanted to talk to the man, the more he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Feeling his mood sour he picked up the second tart and bit into it.+-

“Would you like some more coffee?”

Dean nearly choked on the food in his mouth. He coughed, barely managing to get it to go down the right pipe before he looked up to find the bluest eyes he’d ever seen in his life looking right at him.

“What?” He asked numbly.

“Coffee, would you like a refill?” Cas asked politely, holding the coffee pot a little higher.

“I didn’t even get to drink this yet.” Dean looked down at the cup. He hadn’t even taken a sip, he’d been focusing on the tarts first. 

“Oh, but if you want some more, you can just tell me, ok? I’ll refill it for you.” Cas said, that sweet smile returning. Dean found himself smiling back.

“O-ok.”

Cas lingered for a moment and Dean could see Sam watching him with one eyebrow raised. Subtly he motioned for Dean to say something to the man standing in front of him.

“Your tarts are really good.” He said suddenly. Cas’ face lit up, his smile growing brighter.

“Oh, thank you. I make them myself, from scratch.”

“Do you use organic ingredients? My brother was wondering.” Dean asked.

“Yes, I insist on them. Even grow most of the fruit myself.  
``- --` The tall man with you is your brother?” Cas looked over at Sam who gave a small wave.

“He’s my younger brother. Did you think he was my boyfriend?” Dean asked.

“I try not to make assumptions about anyone.” Cas said, turning back to look at him again. Dean noticed the slight blush on the other man’s cheeks. Could he possibly be any more adorable?

“Sometimes people think he is. I don’t talk to people so good, so he comes with sometimes to new places. I pass by every day on my way to work and I wanted to stop in but I have anxiety so it can be hard for me to go into an unfamiliar place and order.” Dean couldn’t believe he was talking like this with Cas. He didn’t know him and normally he’d be feeling anxious by this point, but the big blue eyes and bright smile Cas offered were full of warmth and he found the man easier to talk to than he had expected.

“Do you have social anxiety?” Cas asked.

“Yes. It’s associated with Asperger’s Syndrome. Are you familiar with that?” Dean looked up again to see those blue eyes watching him. 

“I am, I have a sister with severe autism and a brother with high functioning Asperger’s. I’m on the spectrum myself but the doctors say I don’t technically have it. I’m just a bit OCD. And I have ADD. I take meds for both and I’m fine.” Cas replied.

“Me too. I’m on meds for both, and for anxiety but I haven’t had a real anxiety attack since I was a kid. I learned what my triggers are, and I just avoid them.” Dean shrugged. “I am fine in most situations, but talking to strangers is sometimes hard for me.” Cas tilted his head and studied him for a moment.

“You’re talking to me just find. Do I make you anxious?”

Dean shook his head. “Actually, no. The man behind the counter, he did though.”

Cas chuckled and looked back to where the man was deep in conversation with Sam now.

“Yes, he intimidates a lot of people, despite how friendly he is. He’s my older brother, Gabe. Sometimes he comes across as loud and crass. May I sit down for a moment?” 

Dean nodded and Cas sat down in Sam’s empty chair.

“I don’t have issues with social anxiety, but people usually think I’m odd.” He said.

“I don’t think you’re odd.” Dean told him.

“I’m…quirky, to say the least. Makes it difficult to make friends when everyone things I’m weird.” Cas looked down sadly at the pot of coffee he had set on the table. Dean was finding this man more and more intriguing by the minute.

“I can’t imagine why. You seem really nice.” He wanted to see Cas smile again. His smile was so pretty.

“I tend to think too deeply for most people, and my interests aren’t always the same as everyone else’s.” Cas explained.

“So what are some of your interests? I get told I talk too much about cars. I work on them and it calms me and helps me focus to be able to get under the hood and figure out whatever problem is going on. Or I talk too much about sci-fi movies. My friend Charlie is the only person that lets me talk her ear off about them. Even my brother tells me to stop after a while.” 

“Oh, I love science fiction movies! Star Wars is my favorite. I got to Cosplay as Han Solo last year when Gabe and I went to a convention. He went as Luke Skywalker and my friend Meg went as Princess Leia. It was fun.” Cas said. Dean grinned so wide his cheeks hurt.

“Yeah? That’s so cool! I love Star Wars too!”

When Sam returned to the table fifteen minutes later he found his brother and Cas engrossed in a conversation regarding their theories on what the new Star Wars movie coming out would be about. He was thrilled to see Dean relaxed and animatedly engaged in a real conversation with someone that wasn’t family or his friend Charlie. He had been talking with the man behind the counter, Gabe, and they had been discussing their brothers and what growing up in a house with siblings with autism and Asperger’s had been like. Gabe had explained that Cas was on the spectrum but didn’t actually have Asperger’s, just a few related issues. He described his youngest brother as friendly if a bit quirky, and that he was on medication for mild OCD and ADD, but otherwise he was completely normal. Their brother Luke had been diagnosed with Asperger’s at sixteen and Gabe explained that while he functioned completely fine on his own, he battled moderate OCD and was highly introverted. He worked from home and only socialized with family and a few select friends. Sam explained that Dean did well on his own too, but he liked routine, and changes in his routine had to be initiated by him or it sometimes trigged his anxiety. He told Gabe it had been Dean’s decision to come in today and try the food, and he was proud of his older brother for taking the chance and coming in here. 

Without interrupting their conversation, Sam collected his muffin and cup of coffee and returned to where Gabe was standing.

“What are they talking about?” Gabe asked.

“Star Wars. Dean’s a huge buff.” Sam replied as he sipped at his now cold coffee and grimaced. Gabe plucked it from his hand and poured him a fresh cup.

“Thank you.” He said as he accepted the new cup.

“Cas is going to talk his ear off, you know.” Gabe said with a chuckle.

“It’ll be mutual. Get Dean talking about Star Wars and he never shuts up.” Sam took a sip of the fresh cup Gabe handed him.

“Cassie, he likes your brother. Hopefully he remembers to ask for his number this time. Sometimes he gets so caught up in a conversation with someone he likes that he forgets the simple things.” Gabe poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter. “Does he date a lot? He’s handsome. Just my brother’s type.”

“Not really. He’s had a couple of girlfriends over the years, but they either ended up coddling him or treating him like he wasn’t right in the head. He’s dated more guys, but those just didn’t last. He gets along better with men, likes them better, but they tend to treat him worse.” Sam admitted.

“Not my brother. He’s named after an angel but seriously, he fits the name. And he hasn’t dated anyone seriously in over a year. He’s long overdue to have someone in his life that will care about him as much as he cares about the person he’s with. And Asperger’s? He gets that. Dealt with it his entire life, and has dated someone before with it. I think they’ll do well together. That’s if they decide to take it past this little conversation they’re having now.” Gabe quirked an eyebrow when he noticed his brother reach across the table to touch Dean’s hand. Dean didn’t pull away. Instead he looked down at where their hands touched for a moment before his cheeks flushed lightly and he smiled.

“Does it bother him to be touched?” Gabe asked, looking up at Sam.

“Nah. In fact he can be a little too touchy feely himself sometimes, but he usually catches himself and stops. It’s pretty cool though that he’s letting Cas get that close and they just met. He must really like him.” Sam mused. He nibbled at his muffin and decided he’d done enough staring at his brother. Dean could handle getting his own date from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. Leave a comment, leave a kudos, I love them! Thanks for reading!


End file.
